All beamline delivery components and infrastructure in the experimental stations have been installed. Commissioning of most is complete (or very nearly so) although still at an earlier stage on the 14 ID-B monochromator. The emphasis is on evaluating quantitatively the performance of the beamlines and stations do they meet or exceed design specifications and if not, what are the causes? With the agreement of the Advisory Committee, all initial users have been granted bearntime without peer review, as "friendly users" (and now "not-sofriendly" users) to assist us in commissioning both the stations and all our administrative procedures. "Friendly Users" are defined as those scientists who have supported BioCARS, either by contributing to our grant applications or by serving on various advisory and review bodies. The Scientific Subproject associated with each user is described in the following sections. On the basis of exit interviews conducted with each user, we identify the hardware, software and administrative areas that require further attention. Commissioning has proceeded smoothly and the specific areas identified contain no surprises to us.